


[Podfic] Rainbow Serpent

by Literarion



Series: [Podfic] Not-Very-Nice and Anatomically-Inaccurate Prophecies [17]
Category: Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Comedy, Discord: O Lord Heal This Server, Multi, OLHTS made me do it, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-28
Updated: 2020-05-28
Packaged: 2021-03-03 01:28:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24426523
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Literarion/pseuds/Literarion
Summary: Prompt: travelI was inspired to write a fix-it of a scene in the book: the scene where Aziraphale is trying to find a receptive body close enough to Tadfield and he ends up in Australia.---Music:Silly Introby Alexander Nakarada (CC-BY 4.0)With contributions from a kind, anonymous Australian (Thanks! <3 )
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Series: [Podfic] Not-Very-Nice and Anatomically-Inaccurate Prophecies [17]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1695055
Kudos: 5
Collections: Good Omens Podfics, The Not-Very-Nice and Anatomically-Inaccurate Prophecies of OLHTS





	[Podfic] Rainbow Serpent

**Author's Note:**

  * For [falsepremise](https://archiveofourown.org/users/falsepremise/gifts).
  * Inspired by [You crack me up](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23885485) by [falsepremise](https://archiveofourown.org/users/falsepremise/pseuds/falsepremise). 



[Listen on Anchor](https://anchor.fm/literarion/episodes/Prophecies-of-OLHTS-17-Rainbow-Serpent-eemp93)  
[Download](https://d3ctxlq1ktw2nl.cloudfront.net/staging/2020-4-28/77517687-44100-2-fcbfb3c122446.m4a)


End file.
